Ached Protests Unweighted
by HoneybeeRookie
Summary: This ongoing writing piece will follow the trials and tribulations of the mysterious WD. Gaster; the former Royal Scientist and intelligent mind behind the CORE and machinery in the Underground. His goal; to discover a way of breaking the accursed barrier that holds all of monsterkind hostage. (I recommend you keep your eyes peeled for anagrams and secrets scattered throughout!)
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

_**THUD.**_

The two hands of a slender figure slammed down unto a table- the stressed and unrelenting cough that they'd had all afternoon causing a game of leap-frog to unfurl in his ribcage. Daintily, the skeletal digits of the large figure pulled toward their chest in an attempt to seize the coughing fit, before they regained their composure, and reached out to take hold of their coffee mug- pausing to clear their throat, first. The mug was brought slowly to their teeth, and they took the fluid into their jaw, which colesced down and past their spine; shockingly, the fluid didn't paint the bottom of their pants an unpleasant brown in result.

"Positive."

They declared, carressing their chin in a thoughtful manner, and squinting down at the papers below their hands. Test papers, detailing the results of a new experiment. Several numbers and letters were scattered across the sheet- alongside a very pretty, dainty handwriting. Careful and calculated, like it was typed by a computer, but it was very clearly written in red ink. The assistant of the looming skeletal mass, presumably. In bold letters, a piece of the sheet was highlighted- 'Photon readings positive.'

It was always positive. It needed to be negative but- no matter HOW many times the scientist tried...

They set down their mug, before he were to slam his hand down once more, and then stood up. The joints in his back and legs releasing fluid and air that was stuck between them- causing an abrupt crack that elicited a long groan from the figure. Again, they cleared their throat. This cough was becoming troublesome, and they needed a break.

Reaching into the depths of their lab coat, they pulled out a long white stick- striped at the end with the warnings of carcinogen and cancer only by the pleasant tan. If only the object wasn't contaminated with the smell of raw tobacco and the nervous sweat of the figure's palms, it might just be something that would feel right to hold in your hands. The figure lit the cigarette's tan end with a match, before the emptiness of light was filled with exactly what it was void of- and a much larger figure appeared before them. Red gel pen in hand, and shoulders broad enough to qualify for any military, they spoke up; their tone soft as an angel, but thick as a lumberjack.

"Gaster, what did I tell you about smoking indoors? I could smell the stick of death from my throne room."

Their voice was soft as fresh butter, and it cut through the air as if it was sharp as a knife. It always had a pleasant ring in the scientist's earholes- who now looked pathetic in the eyes of a bystander compared to the giant muscle that was the goat monster before them. The scientist was unresponsive for quite some time.


	2. Chapter 1 - Smoke Break

Rubbing his temples with both of his hands; and keeping a hold tightly on the cigarette in his right, Gaster turned his attention from the larger monster. His eyes training on the Rubik's cube on his desk. Partially from not wanting to give the monster his attention; mostly from the fact that the blaring lights were contributing to his self-inflicted headache. The larger monster's voice broke silence once more, and his massive paw rested itself on the scientist's shoulder.

"I understand that the outcomes are once again less than desireable, however-"  
He was quickly cut off by Gaster, who sneered at the remark.

"'Less than desireable,' you say, and yet, the situation isn't even on the spectrum of 'desireable'. Asgore, there are two outcomes in this situation. And, where you think it might be a 50/50, I'm afraid with my lack of intelligent assistants, I'm getting nowhere and my odds are lower than billions."

The scientist paused his speech to take a drag of his smoke, a sip of his coffee, and draw a long breath.

"Don't be so droll."

Asgore, now with a name, had to pause. Reciting a sentence in his head to try and make sense of what the other was trying to tell him- he was kind of slow with this kind of stuff. All he knew of the latest experiments were the criteria and what had to be met; which would be why he circled things in red gel pen. He took a moment to carefully consider Gaster's position, and then extended his large paw towards their much smaller skeletal hand. His face endearing and kind.

"Please, Gaster, you're pushing yourself too much. Come, we will have a break- I will make some tea. You can smoke, I won't reprimand it-"

"I'm going to Grillby's. I want alcohol, and some 'me' time."

Asgore craned his neck backwards in astonishment, and then cocked his head to the side. At three in the morning? The large monster went so far as to turn around to pace and consider the skeleton's words, but when he turned around, he wasn't given as much as a minute to reply. Gaster disappeared; which he had a tendency of doing. Asgore merely shrugged, and took this time to tidy up some of the mess in Gaster's office. The skeleton didn't have enough time to do it himself, and would surely appreciate it greatly.

Meanwhile, the slender figure appeared just outside of the Grillby's bar. Pushing the door open with his full hand, and carrying his jacket in the other- his charcoal-grey turtleneck seemed almost black in the dim lighting. The fire elemental behind the counter glared him down; his eyes affixing on the scientist, before relaxing, and going back to cleaning the glass in their hand.

"If you're here to get drunk-"

The elemental started, but was soon cut off by Gaster throwing himself down into a stool, grumbling loudly. Gaster's face was usually cold, and stern, but Grillby was almost like a brother to him. One that he quite often would share his troubles with- in that element, Grillby was a brother to everyone, though. Only issue being, he was very confrontational, and not good with crowds. One person at a time, and one person only.

The skeleton reached out to take the glass that Grillby had filled in anticipation when they'd entered the bar, and pulled it to his teeth, allowing the liquid to pour into the pit of his ribcage. The stubbornness written on Gaster's face like a poem.

"I'm not going to get drunk, but I'm going to get a buzz and it's best you not argue with me."

The elemental chuckled, setting his cloth on the counter; on close inspection, they DID have an odd mouth of many holes from cheekbone to cheekbone, akin to a creature that's mouth may be stitched together. The rumbling in the bottom of Grillby's throat suggesting that he seemed to be rather amused.

"..and if I do argue?"

Gaster squinted in response to the elemental's retort, pushing his cigarette butt onto their arm to get it back to smoldering, and then puffing off of it. They rolled their skull back as they attempted to think of a comeback, fixed their glasses, and then downed another long mouthful of alcohol. Slamming the empty glass on the counter, and pointing his index finger right against the bridge between Grillby's eyes.

"I'll... do something to you. Come back later, the comeback department quit before it started."

They both tried to hold a straight face for some time after that, staring at eachother blankly, but it was only a matter of minutes in that they'd both burst out in laughter, Gaster letting out a rusty, hearty laugh, like it was coming through dusty and dry lungs.

Looking at eachother, the two took a moment to quiet down. Gaster taking another puff off of his smoke, with a smile still stretched across his face. His eyes flicked to the floor beneath the stool.

"The tests came back positive again."

Gaster stated, turning back to the glass on the counter. Grillby was swift to refill it, while his steady and firm expression didn't change. The smile had completely disappeared from before, and his tone took on that of a more therapeutic manner. One of a friend. Grillby's hand rested itself on Gaster's shoulder, giving it a gentle carress, before retreating into the kitchen.

"No, no- I don't need something to eat."

Gaster quickly affirmed, but Grillby insisted on doing what he was doing. He returned with a blanket, one that was obviously flame-retardant given the fact that it wasn't burning. He tossed it over the shoulders of his friend, and his gaze lowered, while he leaned over the counter. Grillby seemed very insistent, now.

"You're sick."

Grillby stated, standing upright once again, and then leaning against the wine rack to rest his aching back. Gaster seemed confused. How did Grillby know? It was true, after all- just last week he'd caught a cold. Gaster shuffled under the heavy blankets, tucking himself into it, before he averted his gaze. Just the fact that the other would know from barely touching him made him embarrassed, and his face became dusted with colour. Grillby smirked, and pulled the glass away from Gaster.

"You need to sleep. You got your buzz, you got your blanket, now go and take a long snooze, bookworm. You're harder on yourself than the vodka you fancy, and we can't have you getting a migraine again. You become even less productive when you overwork yourself."

Gaster grumbled, peering to his phone so that he could send a message to one of his colleagues. Alphys, his apprentice in robotics and engineering, and his second-hand assistant in the long-term project.

[WD_GASTER_76] : I'm terribly sorry. I've caught a cold and will be taking tomorrow off.

[ALPHYS] : and you know what, that's ok! lmao!

[WD_GASTER_76] : ...You're sure you can handle this project alone.

[ALPHYS] : yep! =^.^=

[ALPHYS] : although i may need to um...

[ALPHYS] : borrow your timetables! i'm such a clutz, ughhh

[ALPHYS] : i lost mine i'm so stupid

[WD_GASTER_76] : Enough of that, you're a brilliant mind. Sometimes it feels like you're just fishing for compliments.

[WD_GASTER_76] : Keys to my office are where they always are. It recognizes your hand signature if you prefer, though.

[ALPHYS] : umm! okay! thank you dr gaster..

[WD_GASTER_76] : ...

[WD_GASTER_76] : Don't mention it.

Gaster set his phone down with a disgruntled huff, and then stuffed it into his pocket. He took his stand, and moved his stool aside, looking at his colleague with eyes that could only described by two pissholes in snow. Grillby nodded, knowing Gaster was to depart shortly, and thus, he did. The skeleton gathered up his labcoat, and then disappeared through the door, leaving not a footprint in the snow.


	3. Chapter 1 - Smoke Break (II)

**[ The Tracks recommended for this page are : Quiet Water, Premonition, Undertale, and sans. from the UNDERTALE OFFICIAL SOUNDTRACK. ]**

When the skeleton reappeared, he was within his room; the window of the outdoor view suggesting it was somewhere within the lab, offset to his office. He looked out toward the bedding, and tossed his blanket to the mattress, before making a short stride to his computer. It seemed to be advanced, but also rather old, as it's fan made a disturbing whirring noise as it powered on; filling the room with the sound of grinding metal, before it calmed down and became nearly completely silent. Gaster's hand took to the mouse, directing the cursor to one of his programs, and resting his head down on his keyboard. His eyes were still heavy, as they were before, but now filled with interest. No shame in relaxing while playing a bit of solitaire, no?

His UNDERNET account got an update, shortly thereafter, and he opened the browser to check who it was. This time, it was Papyrus. Sans' little brother, in Snowdin, who Gaster had given an old computer to for Gyftmas alongside small games he'd programmed as practice when he was younger, himself.

 **[CoolSkeleton95] : HELLO!**

 **[WD_GASTER_76] : Hello, Papyrus.**

The text he'd recieved from the other- the simple, excited 'hello' they'd open with every day, once again put a smile on the skeleton's face. He saw so much potential in the little one just by speaking to his older brother- hence why he gifted him so many puzzle games, to perhaps train his mind. Again, the UNDERNET user had sent him another message.

 **[CoolSkeleton95] : HOW ARE YOU MR. GASTER? ME AND MY BROTHER ARE GREAT BY THE WAY!**

 **[WD_GASTER_76] : I'm doing quite fine, just a tad tired.**

 **[CoolSkeleton95] : ...WHAT DOES QUITE MEAN AGAIN?**

Gaster chuckled, shaking his head, while he typed his response.

 **[WD_GASTER_76] : Absolutely.**

 **[WD_GASTER_76] : Or, a lot.**

 **[CoolSkeleton95] : OKAY THANK YOU! ALSO I'LL BE BACK, BIG BROTHER MADE ME SOME NOODLES AND I'M REALLY HUNGRY!**

 **[CoolSkeleton95 has logged out.]**

Gaster smiled at his computer screen. Off to go do more antics with his brother, he supposed, and he couldn't judge. His hand returned to the keyboard for a moment- only to shift over to his Rubik's cube that was sitting on his desk, still unsolved. Finally, he had a mind clear enough to start turning the pieces once again, and hopefully today he would solve it. He was no good at puzzles that didn't have a pattern, and with a rubik's cube, no matter how many sequences he could think of to try and 'autosolve' it, he could not.

While turning the segments of the block, carefully, he heard a knock on his door. Doctor Alphys, in the window. She seemed to be happy to see Gaster's smile, and the skeleton nodded, allowing her entry into the room. The fragrance of 'Mew Mew Kitty Purr-fume' filled the room, pleasantly scented with strawberry and watermelon.

"D-Doctor Gaster, it's s-so unusual to s-see you so happy!"

She exclaimed. There were several papers clutched to her chest, detailing the statement that their experimental project was approaching. Gaster sighed, placing the cube away from himself, standing, and patting her on the head. The yellow and tan feathers parting between his fingers, while his eyes trained on her- it was hard to see without his glasses.

"I'm simply contented, Alphys. I've been tired all day, and I've finally been offered some time to relax."

He lifted his empty mug, and stepped over to the sink that was not far from his desk- used mostly to wash his hands, face, and teeth in the mornings. Filling the mug with water, and then taking a short sip to get the burn of alcohol out of his teeth and bones.

"What brings you to my room this late at night?"

Alphys shuffled in her place, slowly setting down the papers. Her tail flicking gently behind her, while she adjusted her glasses. Her claws fidgeted now, as she tried to formulate a proper sentence in her head without sounding stupid or boring. Inhaling slowly, she paused in her first syllable, but still spoke after.

"I- um. I was wondering if it wouldn't be a trouble to borrow some pieces of the old prototype soul container. I've been doing some research on the ability for ghost monsters to possess vessels, and I wanted to try s-something-"

"Go ahead. It is no worry, just don't waste it. I can't find the blueprints, and knowing my only reference is destroyed would leave a sour taste in my mouth."

Alphys squeaked at his fast response, and then bowed several times as if in thanks.  
Gaster sighed, while she did so, and pushed her head down with a bit of a noogie, trying to get her to stop seeming so apologetic. After a moment of awkward silence was shared between the two- mostly awkward for the dinosaur- Alphys took off to try and find the prototype, while Gaster went back to his computer. 9 notifications.

 **[CoolSkeleton95] : HEY GASTER I'M BACK!**

 **[CoolSkeleton95] : BROTHER MAKES THE BEST NOODLES**

 **[CoolSkeleton95] : GASTER?**

 **[CoolSkeleton95] : OH YOU MUST BE UMMMM AWAY FROM KEYBROAD**

 **[CoolSkeleton95] : IS THAT HOW YOU SPELL IT?**

 **[CoolSkeleton95] : ANYWAY BIG BROTHER SAYS HI!**

 **[CoolSkeleton95] : AND HE SAYS THAT HE WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD COME OVER FOR A 'DRINK' TOMORROW!**

 **[CoolSkeleton95] : OH NO IT'S PAST BEDTIME! BYE I'M GOING TO SLEEP NOW!**

 **[CoolSkeleton95 has logged out.]**

Gaster sighed again, this time relaxing again; a soft feeling warming the soul in his chest, which he could feel beat slower knowing the child was going to finally rest. After all, it was about four in the morning. Sans was too easy on that child in that respect- perhaps Gaster could speak on it tomorrow. Slowly, Gaster finished his cup of water and made his way to his bed- lifting the blankets, and slipping underneath them. Resting his head on his pillow, and shutting his eyesockets.

And then, feeling a hand on his shoulder, making him stir in his sleep.


End file.
